¿Estás con alguien? Creo que sí
by smile.in.love
Summary: Sebastian vuelve a la vida de John después de muchos años, pero todo ha cambiado. Johnlock
1. Chapter 1

**¿ESTÁS CON ALGUIEN? CREO QUE SÍ**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños,** **Hagastian****!**

**Yo empecé a escribir esto cuando eras Hagobi y…, los nicks cambian y yo me entero cuando voy a entregar, qué clásico. Perdón por el retrasoooo, perdón.**

**Johnlock. ¡Espero que te guste!**

**o.o.o**

— Hay un paciente nuevo, doctor —el chico nuevo es tan educado. Te recuerda a Sherlock. Bueno, sólo a veces.

— Hágalo pasar —después de que Sarah montara el numerito de no-novia celosa y decidiera tomarse un año sabático en Las Seychelles todo se volvió un poco diferente. Aún crees que no fue por propia voluntad, pero...

— ¿Se puede? —un hombre alto y musculoso apareció tras la puerta.

— Sí, claro. ¿Su nombre es?

— Moran. Sebastian Moran —acababa de llegar y ya parecía ansioso por irse. Moran... ¿de qué te sonaba a ti ese nombre?

— Verá doctor —el hombre se autoinvitó a sentarse y comenzó su historia. Actuaba como si no le fueses familiar. Quizá lo habías confundido con otra persona. — Bueno, esto es algo incómodo para mí.

— No se preocupe, lo que diga en esta sala no saldrá de aquí —estabas más que acostumbrado a estas situaciones. ¿Qué sería hoy? _Bueno, el otro día practicaba sexo y me hice daño en el pene_, pensaste distraído.

— Practicaba sexo y me hice daño en el pene — ¡Venga ya! ¿Habías acertado? _John Watson, quita esa cara de sorpresa y felicidad ya_, te recriminaste.

— Bueno, pase a la camilla para que le examine —el sujeto no dejaba de mirarte la pierna mientras te acercabas.

— Veo que ya no cojeas —así que al final te conocía.

— ¿Sargento Moran, Afganistán, tercer escuadrón, quinto regimiento? — ¿sería el mismo tipo? Formó una sonrisa que te pareció de superioridad. Y no de ésas de "no ves lo obvio" o "soy Sherlock Holmes y me creo el mejor". No. Ésta contenía rencor y malicia.

— Coronel, recuerda bien. ¿Cómo te va la vida, John? ¡Auch! —aulló de dolor cuando presionaste su miembro, libre ya de pantalón.

— Ahora mismo, seguro que mejor que a ti. Ah, perdón, está inflamado, te dolerá un poco — ¿qué quería después de tanto tiempo? No tenías precisamente un buen recuerdo de él.

— El dolor no me asusta — ¿es que tenías un imán para los arrogantes? Dé qué te sorprendes.

— Mira…, Moran. Lo nuestro fue hace mucho y estuvo bien, pero...

— Siempre te agradeceré que me salvaras en aquella misión, lo sabes —te moviste visiblemente incómodo— No funcionó, lo sé. Tu heterosexualidad y todo eso —masculló. Sí, eso no tenía discusión. Otra época, otra vida, otro _todo_.

— Bueno —intentaste cambiar de tema— esto no está tan mal como parece. Te recetaré algo para la inflamación y el dolor y en unas semanas volverá a su estado natural. Si no fuera así, pide cita en tu consultorio habitual —soltaste de carrerilla, a ver si así se iba antes. _Qué se iba a ir. Había venido a lo que había venido._

— Tranquilo, no vengo a reconquistarte —rio. — Estoy saliendo con alguien —la noticia no te cogió por sorpresa. Fue él el que te "declaró su amor". Y por declarar quieres decir arrinconarte contra una pared sin previo aviso. Luego ya sí fue un poco menos brusco…, razonablemente, hasta que todo acabó. Tú lo acabaste. Él quedó dolido, intentó tirarte por un puente, le arrestaron…, y no volviste a verle. Te hirieron, regresaste a Londres y hasta ahora. — Alguien que acepta cómo es —recalcó. Eso te llegó y te hizo sentirte miserable. — Y, ¿tú qué? ¿Sales con alguien? —te preguntó subiéndose el pantalón con una mueca de dolor.

Te dispusiste a contestar con una negativa, aún pensando en la crudeza de sus palabras pero, aunque debiste haberlo previsto, tu sagacidad te traicionó y sus manos atacaron ávidas y furiosamente tu cuello, presionándolo como si fuera mantequilla.

Intentaste gritar, quitártelo de encima a toda costa, pero te superaba en peso, estatura y, lo más importante, fuerza. Forcejeaste, intentando buscar algún punto débil o cualquier cosa que te zafara de su control. El aire, eso tan poco valorado, ahora te vendría de maravilla.

_¿Qué haría Sherlock en mi lugar?_, pensaste sin intención. Sí que te faltaba el aire, sí. Y lo viste claro. Aulló, como un lobo herido o el propio dolor en su lamento. _Él se lo buscó._

Cayó como un roble sobre la camilla. De milagro no fue directo al suelo. Bueno, más que un milagro fuiste tú, que tampoco querías que se "abriese" la cabeza. Eras médico y era vocacional, aunque fuera él. Así que, inconsciente como estaba, aprovechaste para recuperar algo de aire y correr a llamar a seguridad.

Despertó mientras se lo llevaban a rastras por el pasillo, maldiciendo tu nombre de forma poco amable y haciendo menciones indecorosas a todo el personal. Empezaste a ponerte nervioso. _¿Y si volvía? ¿Y si tenía un arma y tú sin la tuya? ¿Y si…?_ Las manos comenzaban a sudarte. Aire, aire, necesitabas aire.

Cerraste la consulta, te excusaste en recepción y te marchaste de allí. Fuera estaba nevando pero te daba igual; eso te aplacaría. Caminaste en dirección a ninguna parte, asustándote con cada voz que escuchabas por el camino. Necesitabas una tila triple, al menos y dormir, dormir mucho. Y pensaste en Sherlock y en la imposibilidad de dormir con él en casa.

_¿Sales con alguien? _Fue lo último que te dijo ese energúmeno. Le contestaste que no con la cabeza y es verdad; desde hace más de tres meses no sales con nadie y así estás que "te subes por las paredes". _No sales con nadie, de acuerdo_, te repetiste mentalmente. Aunque sonaba más a autoconvencimiento que a realidad.

Llegaste a casa con nieve hasta las orejas. Subiste rápido las escaleras para ocupar tu sillón, dejarlo frente a la chimenea, tomar una gruesa manta y meterte bajo ella hasta dormirte en él. Y el detective, cómo no, se te adelantó.

Allí estaba ya, con el sofá, sí, el sofá frente a la chimenea y un par de mantas bien grandes por encima. ¿Había dejado hueco para tu sillón? Por supuesto que no. Pero hacía mucho frío y el calor te llegaría igual, así que te sentaste en el poco, _poco_, espacio que dejaban sus piernas y te tapaste sin consideración. _Había dos mantas, que cogiera una_, pensó el frío más que tú. Y, claro, gruñó.

— Sherlock, ¿has comido? —preguntaste sabiendo que no.

— Has vuelto más obvio de lo que te fuiste —bufó. _Qué novedad, _suspiraste.

— Te prepararé algo. Me dio hambre tanto caminar —no tanta, pero ya que ibas a la cocina, no estaba de más probar suerte y ver si había algo comestible que llevarte a la boca.

— ¡Qué felicidad! —ironizó. — ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Alguien que no sea el matón al que le has dado una patada en la entrepierna? —ibas a preguntar _cómo diablos_, mas sería obvio y esa respuesta ya te la sabías. Aunque jugar un rato…

— Sí, Sherlock. Estoy saliendo con alguien —dijiste levantándote y frotándote las manos en busca de un té caliente, sin manta, no hace falta ni decirlo.

— ¿Sí? ¿Con quién? ¿La conozco? —inquirió elevando la cabeza sobre el sofá. Volviste a los cinco minutos con las dos tazas bien calientes y las dejaste donde siempre.

— No, Sherlock —mejor aclararlo o era capaz de encontrar a alguien que no creías que existiera. — Era una broma. No estoy saliendo con nadie—. Entonces, sin saber "qué cable se le había cruzado ahora", tu compañero sonrió ampliamente y tomó su taza de té. — ¿Qué tramas, Sherlock? —preguntaste sospechoso.

— Nada —no se lo creía nadie. — Pero puedes ir cambiando tu estado en el blog —y volvió a tumbarse. Moviste la cabeza sin entender nada. Lo único que se te ocurría es que Sherlock te buscara a alguien con quién salir, pero antes que eso, era más plausible que él mismo te lo pidiera. Así que, lo dicho, imposible total.

…

Y ahora estás comiéndote una tostada y tus palabras.

Si bien no creíste que Sherlock te pidiera _nunca de los nunca_ salir, te equivocaste ligeramente.

Volvíais de un caso, como siempre, agotados. Caminabais porque había huelga de taxis y visto lo visto llegaríais antes andando. Y se estaba cumpliendo, salvo que alguien os asaltó en el mismo centro de Londres. ¿Quién?

— ¡Moran! —gritaste al verle. Sherlock aguardó en posición de ataque.

— Veo que no me has olvidado, viejo amigo —rio con violencia en su voz. El sujeto dio un paso adelante y Sherlock, aunque no conociera la situación, se interpuso entre vosotros, dispuesto a todo.

— ¡No, Sherlock! —fue lo último que gritaste antes de que tu amigo recibiera un disparo en el pecho a media distancia y cayera al suelo con todo su peso.

**o.o.o**

**Y esto no acaba aquí. Segunda parte…, ya mismo.**


	2. Ecos del presente

No llevaba su arma, la habría dejado en algún lugar, _maldita sea_. Y tú… — Sherlock, no, por favor. Yo te amo —susurraste mientras buscabas el lugar de impacto para intentar parar la hemorragia. El odio hacia el pistolero te consumía y sí, podía dispararte a ti también, pero la vida de tu compañero era mucho más importante. Buscaste, buscaste, pero no había sangre. _¿Cómo que no había sangre?_ Y pasó lo único que faltaba por pasar; Sherlock abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien —exclamó dificultoso apoyándose en tu brazo para poder ponerse en pie.

— ¿Cómo vas a estar bien, si te han disparado? —gritaste cerca de su oído sin querer, volviéndole a sentar a la fuerza. El detective bufó y sacó algo del bolsillo interior. — ¿Qué es eso? —preguntaste, aunque era de nuevo _obvio_.

— Un móvil, ¿no lo ves? El mío dejó de funcionar y Mrs. Hudson me lo prestó. El tuyo no estaba y —la rabia cogió el móvil y lo tiró calle arriba. Si había parado una bala, podría superar un choque contra la acera.

— ¡Idiota! —sollozaste. — ¡Creí que te morías! —dijiste una y otra vez golpeándole al abdomen sin fuerza, hasta que te tomó por los brazos y te miró a los ojos.

— No me muero, pero me duele —y sonrió. Te había dado el susto de tu vida y sonreía. Intentó incorporarse de nuevo y ahora sí le ayudaste a hacerlo. Se abrió el abrigo, la chaqueta y la camisa y dejó ver un gran moretón en la parte superior izquierda. Fue en ese momento cuando a tu mente volvió el excompañero militar que había intentado mataros, Moran.

Te giraste hacia donde estaba hacía no sabías cuánto tiempo y no había nadie. Ampliaste un poco más el campo visual y te diste cuenta de que estabais rodeados por policías. Buscaste a Lestrade con la mirada y le encontraste viniendo adonde permanecíais aún de pie.

— No me lo cuentes, no quiero saberlo. Sherlock, ve a la ambulancia a que te miren —el detective hizo un mohín molesto, pero le llevaste igualmente.

— ¿Lo habéis detenido, Lestrade? —quisiste saber. Desde que habían disparado a Sherlock hasta que éste abrió los ojos, todo lo acontecido en ese espacio de tiempo, había escapado a tu conciencia. Increíble.

— Está de camino a la comisaría. Sí que tenías que estar concentrado para no darte cuenta del barullo que se ha formado para conseguir arrestarlo —enarcó una ceja y después negó con la cabeza en una media sonrisa. — Nos vemos luego —se despidió con la mano. Y desapareció entre la multitud.

— John —te llamó tu compañero con un tono sospechoso.

— Dime.

— Me dijiste que me amabas —chasqueó la lengua. _Perfecto_.

— Ya sabes —comenzaste a excusarte— la tensión, el momento…

— ¿Me amas? —preguntó tajante.

— ¿Me amas tú a mí? —_genial, qué maduro todo_.

— Yo pregunté primero.

— De acuerdo —contaste hasta tres y…— te amo. Pero que, de momento, quede entre nosotros—. Sherlock se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y sonrió triunfal al frente.

— ¿Tú me amas? —quisiste saber. Ya que te habías, literalmente, "tirado al río", al menos ese detalle.

— ¿Sabes, John? El amor, ya lejos de ser una alteración química, es algo tan subjetivo… —te dijo acelerando el paso.

— ¡Sherlock Holmes, no huyas de mí! ¡Sé dónde vives! —pero él seguía a paso ligero y riéndose en tu cara, hasta que tú decidiste correr y no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo. — ¡Sherlock, ven aquí! ¡Contesta a mi pregunta! —gritabas tras él con todo el mundo pendiente del espectáculo. Ay de él como le cogieras. _Ay de él_. — ¡SHERLOCK!

…

Y digo que ahora te comías tus palabras con tostada y mermelada porque así te hallabas. La noche había pasado y, aunque apenas fueran las 5 y media de la mañana, ya era de día. Al final no habías "hecho trocitos" a Sherlock cuando por fin paró en la ambulancia para que le miraran con esa cara que siempre ponía. _Cómo ibas a hacerlo_, suspiraste. Así que volvisteis a casa. Sherlock se encerró en su habitación y tú, resignado, te quedaste en el sillón. Y sin nada de sueño viste pasar las horas en el reloj y ahora, simplemente, tenías hambre.

Unos minutos después de empezar, un sonido estridente sonaba de menos a más cerca de ti, pero sin saber desde dónde. En un principio hiciste caso omiso esperando que, en algún momento, se callara solo; pero no, el sonido o, más bien, el ruido, iba a más y más.

Miraste por todos lados; en tu sillón, en el otro sillón, en el sofá, bajo los cojines de éste… _¡Por fin!_ Resultó ser el móvil de Sherlock. ¿No que no funcionaba? Hombre, no parecía estar en muy buen estado. Intentaste leer la pantalla que no paraba de parpadear. Sí, tenía aspecto de no funcionar muy bien.

_Decirle a John que le quiero_ —pudiste por fin leer. _¿Cómo?_ Fuiste entonces hasta la habitación de tu compañero y, abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para que pudiera escucharte, le llamaste.

— ¿Sherlock? —contestó con un _mu_ alargado. — ¿Tenías programado cuándo decirme que me querías? —Sherlock no contestó. — Me lo tomaré como un sí —dijiste en un suspiro. — ¿Té?

— ¡Solo, gracias! —y sonreíste moviendo la cabeza hacia la cocina.

Si en ese momento alguien te hubiese preguntado si estabas con alguien, indiscutiblemente tendrías que contestar: «Creo que sí».

**o.o.o**

**Y si llegaron hasta aquí… Eso lo leí en algún lugar.**

**No puedo matar a Sherlock, va en contra de mi naturaleza.**

**¿Reviews para mi mente pensante?**

**Sean buenos ^^**


End file.
